Useful macros for hunters
Beast Mastery "I-Win button" Needs Beast Mastery spec, casts Intimidation and Bestial Wrath at the same time, 1 button press /cast Bestial Wrath /stopcasting /cast Intimidation This more PvP oriented version requires Bladefist's Breadth and it also sends pet to attack your target (Which is most likely a rogue trying his stunlocks): /use Bladefist's Breadth /stopcasting /cast Bestial Wrath /stopcasting /cast Intimidation /petattack Aimed Shot => Arcane Shot / Steady Shot This macro is designed to maximize your single target ranged DPS. It rotates through Arcane Shot, Steady Shot, and Aimed Shot. It casts Aimed Shot if you are out of combat to start off the fight; then it spams Arcane Shot when it isn't on cool down and Steady Shot the rest of the time. Selecting the Macro Icon will show the icon for the next spell to be cast. Note: You need to adjust the reset to equal the cool down on your Arcane Shot, and you need to wait for an auto shot to go off before casting each Steady Shot, to maximize your DPS. #showtooltip /castsequence combat reset=5 Arcane Shot,Steady Shot,Steady Shot,Steady Shot; nocombatAimed Shot Hunter's Mark / Focus Target The Hunter's mark macro will set the Focus target if the target is friendly or it will cast Hunter's Mark if the target is Hostile. I use this macro with the Misdirection macro to set the recipient of aggro, typically the Main Tank, and with the Assist Focus macro to set the Main Assist. #showtooltip Hunter's Mark /cast harm Hunter's Mark; /focus help Misdirection Set the focus target using the Hunter's Mark / Focus Target macro, in this case the Main Tank; then use this macro just before pulling to cast Misdirection on your focus target without losing your target. #showtooltip misdirection /cast target=focus,exists Misdirection; Misdirection Assist Focus The Assist Focus Macro is setup to assist and attack the target of the focus target; in this case, it is the Main Tank or Main Assist. You can use the Hunter's Mark / Focus Target macro to easily set your focus target; then use this macro to target his target from then on. So it is a main tank assist macro centered around the focus target. I bind this macro to T and use it exclusively to target and begin attacking. /assist exists /cast nocombat attack; /startattack combat; NoCombat Feed / Combat Mend Feed/Mend Pet based on combat status. Feed by Food Name: /cast combat Mend Pet; nocombat Feed Pet /use nocombat -OR- Feed by bag slot: bag #1 slot #13 /cast combat Mend Pet; nocombat Feed Pet /use nocombat 1 13 Revive Pet => Call Pet => Mend Pet This will revive your pet if it's dead, call your pet if you don't have him out, or mend your pet. /cast target=pet,dead Revive Pet; nopet Call Pet; Mend Pet Unfortunately, if your pet dead is out of range (i.e. cannot be found by the target command), this will call him instead of reviving him. In this case, you can tell the macro to force a revive by specifying a modifier key. /cast modifier:alt Revive Pet; target=pet,dead Revive Pet; nopet Call Pet; Mend Pet Call Pet => Revive Pet This macro will call your pet if you do not have one, otherwise it attempts to cast Revive Pet. /cast pet Call Pet; Revive Pet Raptor Strike + Wing Clip Very simple macro that allows you to queue a Raptor Strike for your next normal melee swing and also use Wing Clip. Acts a little funny if you use it while out of melee range though. If your Raptor Strike is on cooldown, this can also be used to Wing Clip alone. If you think it won't work because it's two skills in one macro, try it. It works because only one is an instant cast, and the other one is an next melee type attack. /cast Raptor Strike /cast Wing Clip Dive => Dash => Growl This macro will cast Dive if you have an owl, Dash if you have a cat, or Growl if you have anything else. /cast pet:owl Dive; pet:cat Dash; pet Growl Rapid Fire => Berserk => Arcane Shot #show Rapid Fire /cast Rapid Fire /stopcasting /cast Berserking /stopcasting /cast Arcane Shot Hunter's Mark + Pet Attack This macro will mark your current target and send your pet to attack while keeping the Hunter's Mark icon and tooltip. If you dont want to manually find the Hunter's Mark icon in the macro icon selection window, simply select the questionmark icon and the macro will automatically change it to the Hunter's Mark icon for you. #showtooltip Hunter's Mark /cast Hunter's Mark /petattack A simpler form, without the tooltips, but adding Auto Shot also works properly. Auto Shot is an effect, and is not subject to the Global Cooldown that affects Spells like Hunter's Mark. /cast Auto Shot /cast Hunter's Mark /petattack Aspect of the Cheetah or Pack by Group Status This macro will cast Aspect of the Cheetah if you are not in a group or Aspect of the Pack if you are. /cast group Aspect of the Pack; Aspect of the Cheetah Aspect of the Cheetah or Pack by Mouse click Left-click to cast Aspect of the Cheetah, right-click to cast Aspect of the Pack /cast button:2 Aspect of the Pack; Aspect of the Cheetah Gathering and Tracking Macros The Hunter has several tracking abilities that can be selected: this can, however, put a dint in your gathering prospects. This is taken from the Useful Macros page The skills that a Hunter has that use the minimap to track are; Class Skills: * Track Beasts * Track Demons * Track Dragonkin * Track Elementals * Track Giants * Track Hidden * Track Humanoids * Track Undead Uber Hunter Track /castsequence nocombat reset=10 Find Minerals, Find Herbs, Track Beasts, Track Demons, Track Dragonkin, Track Elementals, Track Giants, Track Hidden, Track Humanoids, Track Undead The reset=10 allows you to wait 10 secs between using the macro to only change between minerals and herbs - you can shorten or longer it as you see fit. The rest are in alphabetical order. Alternative Hunter Track /castsequence nocombat/help Find Herbs, Find Minerals /castsequence nocombat/noexists Find Herbs, Find Minerals /castsequence nocombat/harm Track Beasts, Track Demons, Track Dragonkin, Track Elementals, Track Giants, Track Hidden, Track Humanoids, Track Undead The alternative cycles the gathering skills if you have a friendly target (you/party member/npc) or no target, and the combat skills if you have a hostile one (mob). Swap between melee and range actionbar The following macro will swap between a melee and a range actionbar and cast Aspect of the Monkey for melee or Aspect of the Hawk for range. In this example the melee spells are on actionbar 2 and the range spells on actionbar 1. /cast noactionbar:1 Aspect of the Hawk; noactionbar:2 Aspect of the Monkey /swapactionbar 1 2 Category:Macros Category:Hunters